User talk:Vapor Snake/Archive 1
Sysop Duty The mainpage really needs to be protected from editing, except by sysops. Also, since we each can't be on all the time, I was thinking that it might be good if you make User:Leader102, me, User:Anonymiss Madchen, and maybe a few other people sysops to help run the site and to also be able to protect pages because many new pages that get created on new encyclopedias need to be protected since they usually contain wiki policy information that needs to stay the same. 05:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your User ID Here is your user name ID. You can set the following text as your signature to make the ID appear whenever you sign your name instead of adding the template. ---- 05:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Ok, thank you. I'll work on creating and protecting templates and encyclopedia information pages to help set up the infrastructure. Based on experience, that's a full time job in itself. 02:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Created New Welcome Template Conflicting Pages Hello Vapor Snake, It's me Fargo84 01:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC). I've noticed that there are conflicting pages among the wiki. I mean that there are sometimes two pages that talk about the same thing. I'm concerned that people viewing the sight might become confused. I'm trying to sort things out but, if you see conflicting pages please either delete one or sort it out. Thanks! Writing for the WWII wiki again Hey, I saw your message on my talk page; thanks. I've been thinking about getting back into WWII historical writing for a while. I've also known some other people who were interested in starting a WWII wiki, and I just remembered the one you started. I have an idea that I think would be beneficial to all of us. I recently started a Warhammer 40,000 wiki, and with it, a wiki hosting service of my own, which would be better and give better user service than Wikia does. My suggestion is that we could move this wiki to the wiki hosting service which I set up, which has several benefits over the current host (Wikia) of this website. The new address could be something like world-war-2.sturmkreig.com, or something like that. Here's a list of benefits that the new wiki hosting would have: *The ability to have our work be copyrighted, rather than free license, which is what Wikia wikis are required to have. Currently, anyone can come and copy our work without permission, which I think makes some people resistant to put a lot of work into the wiki. *A Sturmkreig hosted wiki would have a better skin, and the skin it uses could be changed, unlike here. The default skin would be same as the one which is used by Wikipedia. (The new wiki would look like this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page) *Editing the wiki could be restricted to users who are logged in, which would prevent vandalism and spam, protect people's identity, and allow us to recognize them for their contributions. *Having a better and more recognizable skin would also make the wiki easier to use and make more people want to read and edit it. *We would have better control over the wiki; if requested, I could add extensions that would be useful for the wiki, such as the ability to protect only part of an article or allow the ability to upload multiple pictures at once. *I could also create a domain name for the wiki (world-war-2.com, for example) for a low price. I would only charge $30 per year (I can't register once for free unfortunately), which is far less than what many services charge for them. Also, anyone could give me the payment; for example, for one month out of the year, we could put up a donation request on the site until we get the $30 to renew the domain name for the following year. *The new wiki could have no advertising, though we could add it if we wanted to. *Moving the content of this wiki to the new wiki would not be difficult. Let me know what you think, thanks. Sascha Kreiger Contact 22:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :There's no talk pages for articles; that's extremely important for a historical wiki. We definitely need a new host. ::Sascha Kreiger Contact 22:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Your interest in Warhammer 40,000 I created a Warhammer 40,000 website (http://sturmkreig.com) where you can write about 40k canon or add unlimited fanfiction and backstory about your army, or create your own codexes, campaigns and rules. You can log in and try it out. Sascha Kreiger Contact 22:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Being User Friendly Hey Vapor Snake, It's me Fargo84 00:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC). Anyway I was browsing around the community blog and I stumbled upon some more tricks for getting people to join in like setting up polls, adding pictures, and slideshows. So I set up a poll and a slideshow on the home page and I also edited the anouncements so its kinda like a bulletin. I wonder if I forgot something so maybe you could check it out and fix some stuff that I missed (Don't Forget to Vote!). You can also see if there are any other ways to make this place more appealing to users. Thanks! I recomend against putting anything about moving on the main page There have already been hundreds of wiki "owners" who have left Wikia several months ago when they implemented the new skin and changes. The Wikia staff are extremely totalitarian about any attempts to move wikis. I moved the wiki I had away from Wikia, though it wasn't difficult since I was the only contributor at the time. Moving a wiki of this size is actually pretty easy, but we just can't be publicly making out intentions clear. Even if we move without mentioning anything, people will still go to the new site because the more recent edits and longer articles will cause it to rank higher on Google searches. If the Wikia staff find out, they'll most likely de-sysop everyone here and bring in new sysops. If we move out, which shouldn't be too hard, Wikia won't be of any concern; it's just that we can't make a big deal about moving before we do it. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's Fargo84's response to my move suggestion: ::http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sascha_Kreiger#About_your_offer :::Sascha Kreiger Contact 17:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Moving the wiki Alright, before I set up the new site, I just need to know a few things. *Do you want to buy a domain name for the site? (just $30 per year) Example: worldwar2encyclopedia.org *If you want to use a subdomain, what subdomain do you want to use? I would recommend worldwar2encyclopedia.sturmkreig.com *What do you want the wiki name to be? I recommend World War II Encyclopedia If you want to buy a domain name, you can send the money with Paypal. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 19:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. I just set up the worldwar2encyclopedia subdomain, though it wouldn't be and trouble to create a new one. I personally like worldwar2encyclopedia since it says exactly "World War II" and also the slightly longer length puts more emphasis on the subdomain, which is the real name of the website, instead of "sturmkreig." It's up to you, so you can change it if you want. I'm going to start installing the wiki software to the subdomain I created, just to speed things up, but we can still change it now. ::This is also important; if we intend to ever move the wiki to a domain name at some point (we should do this anyway, because it makes it easier to back up the wiki), we should add a category that contains every single page (templates, articles, redirects, everything...) and add that category to all the pages. We can do this while we move the wiki or after, but we should just make sure we do it. ::You can add the category by adding the following text to the bottom of all the pages: ::Category:Data :::Sascha Kreiger Contact 20:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The new wiki is ready Here's the link: http://worldwar2encyclopedia.sturmkreig.com/index.php?title=Main_Page If you can, please try to add the Data category when you add the pages, as it will make it easier to back up the wiki and to move it when we have money for a domain name. Let me know if you need anything. I'll add the wiki logo and the favicon later; that works a little differently from this wiki. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 22:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) User rights on the new site You have admin and bureaucrat rights. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning, please read it and do not believe "Sascha"'s lies No matter what "Sascha" tells you. Do not believe him. Actually it's unbelievable that he calls other people trolls after he himself and his meatpuppets started smear campaign after smear campaign to incite hate against everybody who does not share his opinion. Just check Wikipedia, you will see that he and his other meatpuppets were banned for harassment of other users and inserting revisionist and racist POV into articles. And I can easily proof that he even lied to you yesterday (an easy excuse for removing warnings about his despicable propaganda). He told you he did not know if he had written the hate article about the mass rape - just google the text of the article and see who wrote it. He also said he does not share these views anymore - wrong. Check his Wikipedia history here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sascha_Kreiger He was propagating his extremist views until the end of July 2011 - the date when he was banned from Wikipedia. Of course he will do everything to hide his extremist views. After all he can not openly propagate them, so he needs other unsuspecting users as "meatshields" and diversions to give his topics more credibility by hiding his views amongst "normal" articles. Please BE WARNED, this person is dangerous and should not be taken! Best regards. Paul Siebert P.S.: And if you wonder why I am doing this: check my Wikipedia talk page, you will see the reason easily: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Paul_Siebert I read your reply to Tommygun2 Hi it's me Fargo84 17:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC). Since you want to move back here does that mean I can transfer all of my articles that I wrote on the other site? I don't really want to have to rewrite the 7 or so articles I wrote there. Please Reply ASAP I replied on my talk page, thank you. --Tommygun2 20:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC)